honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds
PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds is the 152nd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the online multiplayer battle royale video game PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds (PUBG). ''It was published on May 30, 2017. ''PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds on YouTube "Discover Battlegrounds' most winning strategy: hiding in a corner for 20 minutes until everyone else kills each other!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds Script From a guy who made some armor mods that were more fun than the actual game, comes the exact same s*** repackaged as a stand alone title so they can charge 30 bucks for it -- that you'll buy anyway because your favorite Twitch streamer told you to! PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds Parachute onto murder island, a giant landmass that looks like it was lifted straight from Google Maps, from which there is no escape, where you'll fight up to 100 enemies to stay alive, using only your wits, your bravery and the massive amount of guns lying all over the place! To take down your opponents and claim your final prize: a chicken dinner! This game really needs a Hunger Games parade or something... Choose from a catalog of generic protagonists, then jump straight into the action as you carefully pick out a spot on the map, desperately hope that no one else lands there, and painstakingly scavenge for supplies. Then creep from one safe haven to the next as the play arena closes in around you, until you finally run into an enemy. Then panic and immediately lose your shit, firing wildly into the air until they put you out of your misery! Aww, come on guys! I had a good gun this time! Get ready to suck at video games like you never have before, as Battlegrounds ''introduces you to new ways to be frustrated and embarrassed online. Like: getting punched to death before you can find a weapon; trying to ambush someone then getting shot in the back; missing your enemy point-blank over and over again; getting sniped by someone you'll never see; getting run over by cars; and having someone just watch you bleed to death! Until you finally discover ''Battlegrounds' ''most winning strategy: hiding in a corner for 20 minutes until everyone else kills each other! hides This is fun. We're having fun (!). Dive in by yourself for the lone-wolf experience or squad up with your buddies to compound your suffering by actually making the game harder on yourself! As your idiot friends give away your position, take away all the good items and them immediately die under the slightest pressure! And you watch all of your careful planning evaporate in an instant! Then load up a new match and do it all over again in an adrenaline-pumping gameplay loop that rides that thin line of total pointlessness and comes real close to exposing the futility of all human effort! At least after losing like 40 games, I get a loot box! Let's see what's in this bad boy scratch. A red shirt?! A red shirt?! Are you f***ing kidding me right now?! F*** this game! So squad up with your buddies and spend some time with the latest inexplicable internet fad game before everyone's suddenly over it and onto the next stream-bait murder party. Or just wait for it to actually be finished and come out of early access. Hehe! Just kidding! We all know that never happens! Starring: Lighting Yourself on Fire; Furious Fist Punching Parties; Forming a Human Centipede; Landing Eight Miles Outside The Circle; Crouching In A Corner For The Rest Of Your Life; Running Yourself Over With Your Own Car; The Magical Healing Powers of Red Bull; Horrifying Glitches; The Total Lack Of Hand-Eye Coordination; and Getting Mad At Video Games ''"Get the medical you f***head!" for PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds was 'SomeGuyWhoCares' Hunger Royale.']] SomeGuyWhoCares' Hunger Royale You know, there's only a couple of things this game's missing from the real Battle Royale ''it should definitely have: comically bad weapons and Takeshi Kitano! Because everything could use more Takeski! Trivia * There are some other episodes of 'Honest Game Trailers' about battle royale games including 'Fortnite', Fortnite Season 5 and 'Apex Legends. See '''list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds ''has a 96.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Online multiplayer Category:Battle-royale games Category:PUBG Corporation Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games